M308 (Payday 2)
The M308 rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is the only semi-automatic rifle in the game. Overview The M308 is the best-suited weapon for use against enemies at long range. Even when unmodified, it can kill many enemy types in one shot, and even more enemy types with headshots. The M308 works wonders against special enemies, who can be toppled by its stopping power at range before they can do any lasting damage. This is especially true with Bulldozers, whose faceplates can be shot off or seriously damaged before the Bulldozer can get within range to use their shotguns. However, the M308 suffers from a low total ammo, meaning shots should be taken carefully. It has the worst base concealment of all weapons, and its high recoil and tight iron sights lead to poor close-range combat abilities, making it a poor choice for stealth heists or heists where one is fighting primarily in a building, such as Bank Heist or Day 1 of Rats. With the Technician's fourth tier headshot damage bonus, the M308 is capable of killing Heavy Response Units with a single headshot, and even the Maximum Force Responders can be killed the same way with Fire Breather installed. This significantly improves the entire team's survivability at higher difficulties, where such enemies are commonplace. For more stats on this gun, please visit this weapon chart on damage per second and shots to kill information. Tips *The M308 is most effective when paired with a specialized Technician. The Technician's skill tree gives enhanced snap-to-zoom, mobility, zoom level, headshot damage, and stability. *Due to the long-range nature of the M308, it is best if the high-powered Milspec Sight is applied to it. *Players should avoid applying low profile mods due to the M308's low concealment. *The M308 possesses two stock modifications, Jaeger and Abraham. Jaeger increases accuracy and stability, while Abraham increases concealment and stability. *Like rifles such as the AK and AK.762, sights are forward mounted onto the handguard. Consider this when choosing to mount an optic, since the sight will be relatively far away from the player's eye. *With The Bigger the Better and Silent Killer Aced, the M308 does 91 damage. *Due to its high recoil and low ammo count, fully automatic fire should rarely be used. Giving it Locked Single will increase accuracy, for those looking to specialize in sniping. **Fully automatic fire is more effective in few cases, such as the elimination of Bulldozers at close range. **When used in tandem with Bullet Storm, a fully automatic M308 can be used to provide extreme amounts of damage without worrying about reloads. Available modifications Barrel ext. *Medium Suppressor *Low Profile Suppressor *Stubby *The Tank *Fire Breather *The Bigger The Better Custom *Single Fire *Auto Fire Gadget *Assault Light *Tactical Laser Module Sight *Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC) *Holographic Sight *The Professional's Choice *See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) *Surgeon Sight *Military Red Dot *Milspec Sight Stock *Abraham *Jaeger Trivia *The M308 is based on the M14. *The in-game model is based upon the M14 (DMR) Designated Marksman Rifle stock. *The Abraham mod is based upon the Mk 14 (EBR) Enhanced Battle Rifle stock. *The Jaeger mod is based upon the JAE-100 stock. *It is the only selective fire weapon to start in semi-automatic by default. *It is one of the few guns to feature no mods for its magazine or foregrip. Video Gallery M308-preview.jpg|A preview of the M308. M308-pimped.jpg|Fully modded M308. (Stubby, Tactical Laser Module, Milspec Sight and Jaeger) M308 Modded.jpg|M308 with 3 mods equipped. (Fire Breather, Milspec Sight and Abraham) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Primary weapons Category:Weapons (Payday 2)